


like a g6

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Soulless Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: The Chosen's vessel isempty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS LOOKS LIKE NOCTIS GETTING HIS FUCKING SOUL SUCKED OUT](https://twitter.com/FFikaika_/status/810088590898102272).

The daemon grabbed him by the face with long skeletal fingers, and Noct screamed as the spell hit him—an awful tugging sensation in his chest like it was pulling something _out,_ ripping through him—but then it didn't hurt anymore, and he stumbled back on unsteady feet, feeling strange, but it wasn't _bad,_ exactly.

-

"Yo Noct," Prompto hailed him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Eos to Noct, you there?"

Noctis slapped the offending appendage away with a growl. "I _hear_ you, Prompto, do you ever stop talking? Why are you even here? It's not for your prowess in battle, that's for sure."

"Ha ha, Noct," Prompto said, but there was a waver to his voice like Noctis had hit a nerve. Good.

Noctis checked himself over, brushing dirt off his jacket. Besides whatever the daemon had done with the spell, there didn't seem to be any damage. He shrugged. "You good to drive Iggy, or do I have to do everything around here?"

Ignis gave him a strange look, but that didn't stop him from graciously entering the driver's side of the Regalia. "Our destination, your highness?"

"Still Altissia," Noctis answered, taking shotgun before Prompto could pre-empt him. He reclined the seat all the way back, shielding his eyes against the sun. "Wake me when we get there."

-

There was something off about the man descending the steps at Galdin Quay, the strange cadence to his words. Noctis could _swear_ he'd heard them before—he snapped his fingers as it suddenly came to him. "Chancellor _Izunia,_ wasn't it?"

He tilted his head as Izunia's expression froze, the pleasantry cracking off like ice from a window.

"Well informed, aren't you, _Prince_ Noctis?"

The guys had put themselves between him and the Chancellor, as if they could protect him; it made Noctis want to laugh. One didn't rise to the Chancellor of Niflheim without burying a few bodies, or perhaps more accurately, an entire landfill of them. How...intriguing that he was here now and not at the treaty signing. Was Noctis more interesting than what was happening in the Capitol, or did Izunia just want to get Noctis' measure before he went before the king? No, that wasn't right.

Noctis brushed past Gladio, ignoring his protests as he faced off the Chancellor. "Why Lunafreya? She's known to be an ally to us. Unless you don't plan for the wedding to go through at all..." Noctis smiled slowly, blinking up at the Chancellor through long lashes. "Is this an assassination?"

He heard Prompto gasp behind him as Izunia's hand flashed out, quick as a snake, closing around his throat. "And if it were, _your highness?_ "

Noctis meant to warp, but when he held his hand up for a weapon, nothing came to his fingers. He shook out his wrist, trying again, but there was still nothing. 

Izunia let him go, a strange expression on his face. "Something _amiss?_ "

Noctis remembered the emptiness in his chest, the feeling of having something _ripped out of it._ Was that—the Armiger? He felt suddenly dizzy, heard someone screaming. He realized it was himself, and then everything went black.

-

Noctis woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. It was _too_ quiet. Prompto was always fidgeting in one way or another, making little rustling sounds if not humming half-phrases of songs or playing games on his phone. He couldn't hear Ignis or Gladio either, who were sure to be discussing what to do with their ailing prince. 

Instead, it was Izunia who said—"You may drop the pretense, Noctis. Your heartbeat changed."

Noctis gave him an annoyed look. "Great hearing you've got there, Mr. Wolf."

Izunia smiled back, though there was none of the pretend charm of before. He seemed openly curious. "I thought we might have a private conversation away from your protectors."

"So you kidnapped me?" Noctis asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked around at what appeared to be the interior of an airship, though it was lavishly decorated. Odd. "That's not menacing at all. If I don't answer to your satisfaction, am I gonna get tortured?"

Izunia laughed. "Hardly. If I may refresh your memory, it was _you_ whom fell into my arms like a swooning prin _cess._ "

Noctis snorted, crossing his legs as he stared Izunia down. "It wasn't because I was overcome by your roguish charms, so don't get the wrong idea."

"Why _was_ it?" Izunia asked him.

Noctis frowned. He'd been wondering that himself, and the only answer he could come up with was...disturbing. At best. It wasn't something he should be sharing with an enemy of the state either, but there was something about Izunia that didn't add up, and Noctis was willing to bet on it, perhaps with his life, but hey, you only live once, right? Izunia had kidnapped Noctis in broad daylight, in front of his most loyal retainers, so he wasn't the only one gambling here.

"I had a...run in with a daemon." Noctis rubbed at his chest, which felt fine now, but he _remembered_ searing pain and the emptiness that followed, the hollow sensation that had met him instead of his sword when he'd called for it. "I think it took my soul."

Izunia didn't immediately laugh, which was promising. Instead he held out a palm, and Noctis obligingly gave the Chancellor his ungloved hand, waiting as he examined it. 

"An...unexpected quandary, Prince Noctis," he said after a minute. "Do you seek to regain it?"

Noctis shrugged. "I see clearer like this. I would never have recognized _you_ with everything else in the way."

"I'm not certain I follow."

Noctis waved his other hand through the air dismissively. "Feelings. Emotions. They were making me blind, and now I don't have them. You know, I was _so_ worried about seeing Lunafreya again after all these years?" He laughed. "But now I get it. That was only a distraction, wasn't it? What were you gonna do?"

"I _was_ 'gonna' burn your fair Crown City to the ground," Izunia answered him without missing a beat.

Noctis laughed again, loud and clear. _"Nice._ " He gave the Chancellor another long look through his lashes. "And now?"

Izunia hadn't relinquished his hand, and Noctis hadn't asked for it back. He ran a finger over the lifeline that trailed the center of Noctis' palm, drawing a shiver out of Noctis in response. "What do you know of _gods,_ Prince Noctis?"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I...write more?


End file.
